oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Killing Zulrah
+ 2 * ( 1.0/256 * ( 1.0/4*1* + 1.0/4*1* + 1.0/4*1* + 1.0/4*1* ) + 2.0/256*1* + 2.0/256*1* + 10.0/256*200* + 10.0/256*300* + 12.0/256*500* + 8.0/256*1500* + 2.0/256*25* + 2.0/256*10* + 2.0/256*30* + 2.0/256*10* + 10.0/256*1000* + 10.0/256*35* + 7.0/256*12* + 12.0/256*35* + 8.0/256*200* + 10.0/256*2* + 7.0/256*1* + 6.0/256*2* + 6.0/256*2* + 6.0/256*1* + 2.0/256*2* + 2.0/256*2* + 2.0/256*2* + 2.0/256*2* + 1.0/256*1* + 20.0/256*4* + 8.0/256*12* + 6.0/256*20* + 6.0/256*250* + 8.0/256*500* + 10.0/256*10* + 8.0/256*10* + 12.0/256*35* + 6.0/256*50* + 6.0/256*1000* + 5.0/256*10* + 8.0/256*20* + 8.0/256 * ( 2.0/128*45* + 2.0/128*45* + 3.0/128*67* + 2.0/128*150* + 2.0/128*42* + 2.0/128*1* + 5.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*100* + 22.0/128*1*3000 + 20.0/128*1* + 19.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*20* + 3.0/128*1* + 3.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*1* + 1.0/128*1* + 1.0/128*1* + 15.0/128* (8.0/128*1* + 3.0/128*1* + 4.0/128*1* ) + 20.0/128*1000 ) ) + 1.0/3000*1* }} }} ) - - - - - - - - - - - |Skill = 70+ recommended 80+ recommended 80+ recommended 80+ recommended 45+ recommended |Item = Magic and Ranged armour (Black d'hide/Armadyl armour, Mystic/Ahrim's robes or Void with ranged and mage helm recommended) Ranged weapon (Toxic blowpipe, Karil's Crossbow or Magic Shortbow (i) recommended) and projectiles Magic weapon (Trident of the swamp recommended or Seas) and casting runes Some food (monkfish or shark recommended) Combo food (Karambwan or Chocolate bomb highly recommended) 1 Anti-venom+ 1 Ranging potion 1 Prayer potion 1 Magic potion or Imbued heart (optional) 1-2 Ring of recoils or Ring of suffering (ri) 1 Ring of dueling for Clan Wars teleport or Teleport to House tablets (with access to an ornate pool) (optional) Runes for Vengeance spell (recommended) |Quest = Started Regicide |Intensity = High |Other = Fairy ring code for access to Zul-Andra without using Zul-andra teleports (requires and completion of Regicide) |Other Benefits = ~40,000 ~14,000 |Inputs = 10 x Zul-andra teleport ( ) 5 x Prayer potion ( ) 5 x Ranging potion ( ) 5 x Anti-venom+ ( ) 10 x Ring of recoil ( ) 100 x Monkfish ( ) 50 x Adamant dart ( ) 800 x Zulrah's scales ( ) 2500 x Fire rune ( ) 500 x Chaos rune ( ) 500 x Death rune ( ) |Outputs = 4000 x Zulrah's scales ( ) 0.039 x Tanzanite fang ( )}}) 0.039 x Magic fang ( )}}) 0.039 x Serpentine visage ( )}}) 0.039 x Uncut onyx ( )}}) |Location = Zul-Andra |Category = Combat/High |Details = The profit rate assumes 20 kills per hour. Your actual profit may be higher or lower depending on your speed. Zulrah is a high level boss that requires relatively high combat stats and equipment to kill. Zulrah is commonly killed for its profitability due to its consistent drops averaging about )}} per kill. At higher levels, it is possible to maintain 24 kills per hour with high concentration or using a Twisted Bow as the primary weapon, at an average of two minutes per kill and approximately 30 seconds of banking, which in turn, increases gp per hour to about )}} (not including cost of supplies). With maximum stats and gear, upwards of 32 kills per hour can be achieved, resulting in )}} gp per hour before supplies. Typical gear includes the use of Void Knight equipment especially when ranging. Ahrim's robes prove to be better than Void mage due to Ahrim's higher magical accuracy. However, void mage will suffice and are recommended to those who wish to switch less between gear during the fight. ;Basic strategy *When Zulrah is green, it attacks with Ranged, spreads toxic fumes over the area, and spawns snakelings who appear in the arena via white orbs. They have 1 Hitpoint but can deal heavy and accurate damage. Pray . *When Zulrah is turquoise, it attacks with Magic and Ranged, spreads toxic fumes, and spawns snakelings. Pray . *When Zulrah is crimson, it attacks at the player's recent spot. If they are caught by the Melee attack, they will also be stunned. Prayer is not required when Zulrah is in its crimson form. Towards the end of each attack pattern, Zulrah alternates between Magic and Ranged attacks (colloquially known as the Jad phase). Alternate between and prayers. }} Category:MMG/Combat